Disposable absorbent articles such as diapers, pull-on diapers, training pants, adults incontinence pads and the like, can include a fastening system for joining the front of the article to the rear of the article. The fastening system can comprise a tab member and a slot member disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/143,184 filed on Aug. 28, 1998, which is incorporated by reference herein. The disclosed fastening system is a refastenable fastening system that enables the wearer or the caretaker to refasten the article during the wear to provide a more comfortable fit. The engagement of the tab and slot members can be done by the wearer or caretaker when securing the article around the wearer, or, alternatively, during manufacturing of the article to effect a pre-fasten article that is ready to be pulled on the wearer. Such manufacturing requires folding a normally flat-out article into a folded configuration and inserting the tab member into a slot of the slot member to form the pre-fastened article. However, the manufacturing of disposable absorbent article is normally a high-speed production wherein individual articles often move along a production path at a speed of hundreds feet per minute, and inserting the tab member into the corresponding slot of the slot member at such high production speeds represents a problem.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a high-speed-manufacturing method of pre-fastening a disposable absorbent article having a slot-and-tab fastening system to produce a pre-fastened absorbent article having engaged tab and slot members.